


Better Dreams And A Better Me

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Adapting [4]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Family Fluff, Gen, Lack of Communication, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie likes his boundaries between work and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Dreams And A Better Me

**Author's Note:**

> So Charlie Scene is super hardcore about keeping his personal life separate from the life we as his fans see, and that is why I will always refer to him in fic as Charlie. Also, I am debating removing the tag with his real name, but I'll probably think on it a bit longer before I decide for sure. So. Whatever. 
> 
> Two more parts to go! Next up is Danny & Matt, then Danny-centric beautifulness. Enjoy! Comments are always appreciated. Title taken from Sing by Hollywood Undead.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Danny gets along with Charlie the most when he's like white girl wasted, because they both turn into super affectionate people. They feed off each other that way, and it annoys the fuck out of Johnny. So, usually, they steer clear of him. Jorel tolerates them for the most part, and Dylan is almost always on their level. Matt is usually off on his own, especially since after his own break up he's seemed to make it his life goal to sleep with as many people as possible.

"Babe, it's late, I'm hanging up this phone," Theresa says.

"Fiiiiine," Danny says. "I love you."

"Love you too, hun."

Danny hangs up and shoves his phone into his pocket, though it takes around five tries thanks to how blurry his vision is.

"I don't know how you do that," Charlie says from across the table, his own words slurred as he fiddles with the seven shot glasses in front of him.

"Do what?" Danny asks.

"Call her on the road. Talk to your kid on the road," Charlie says.

"What do you mean, what's weird about that? I thought you did too," Danny says, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to make them focus.

"Nah, I can't. Don't mix work and home," Charlie says. "Fucks with my..." He twiddles his fingers by his head. "Brain. I don't know. Gets my wires all crossed."

"You should call them. They probably miss you," Danny says.

"Nah man, it's been this way for years, no sense in changing it if we're happy," Charlie says.

"But don't you like...miss them?" Danny asks.

"Of course I do," Charlie says. "I'm not like...heartless. I guess I just can't switch my brain back and forth like that."

Danny taps his fingers along the table. "I'm gonna figure it out for you. I'm gonna make this work for you. If I remember this in the morning. I'll text myself. We're gonna do this."

"Whatever man."

 

-.-

 

Danny does send an error-ridden text message to himself that night and when he reads it the next morning, it takes five or so minutes to decipher what he meant. The next thing he does is text Theresa for advice. He knows he's probably crossing the line from helping to meddling but he can't help himself. He knows how much Charlie loves his kids. Being on tour shouldn't mean he has to be isolated from the people he loves.

The thing is, Danny doesn't have boundaries the way Charlie does. Charlie likes structure more than most people would think and Danny isn't sure how to give him both of those things.

**_T.M.:_ ** _Have you thought about, like, a transition time? Like Dylan has with you before shows?_

_**D.M.:** You're a genius and I love you. Just so you know. _

_**T.M.:** Thanks dear. _

Danny approaches Charlie with his plan when they have two free days in a row about a week later. He goes a little overboard and makes a full spreadsheet and it's only after he hands it to Charlie that he realizes it might come off as a bit too much.

"This...this is a full on fucking timetable," Charlie says, flipping through it as he shifts to sit on the edge of his top bunk, feet dangling and brushing against Danny's chest.

Danny pops up onto his toes so he can rest his chin on Charlie's knee. "Yeah, it's a bit extreme, sorry. I just wanted to provide lots of ideas on how to go from super responsible you to...super not responsible you."

"No, this is...wow." Charlie shrugs and sets it aside so he can look down at Danny. "What the hell? I'll give it a shot. You really didn't have to do all of this though."

"I wanted to help," Danny says. "I like helping. You deserve having your family in you life even when you're on tour and they deserve you too. If you need a weird timetable thing to make it work, who cares?"

"You're something else, I swear," Charlie says. He leans down to press a wet kiss to Danny's forehead. "Now fuck off so I can try and do this."

It's not like Danny gave him something super complex. It's mostly just ideas on how to calm down, get himself in the right mindset, and then after he's spoken with them, get himself pumped up again. Danny can't imagine ever needing something like that just to talk to his family, but hey, they're all different. He gets that. He leaves Charlie to do his thing and joins Johnny and Dylan on an exploring adventure of the Philadelphia streets.

When he gets back, there's a curtain up blocking the narrow hallway to get to Charlie's bunk, but Danny can hear Charlie's low voice and the giggles of his kids through their Skype call. Jorel is stretched out on his bunk reading some magazine and Matt is playing something on his iPad, so Danny settles for scrunching himself up into Jorel's space instead.

"Rude," Jorel says, elbowing him in the chest.

"Sorry, my space is blocked off by a curtain and I don't want to intrude," Danny says.

"You set him up to that right?" Jorel asks, setting his magazine aside and glancing down at Danny as Danny moves to rest his head on Jorel's chest.

Danny digs his chin into the space between Jorel's ribs so he can look up at him. "Yeah. I gave him a dorky spreadsheet that I probably spent too much time on. I just thought it would be nice for him to try. I'm sure even if they don't say it his kids miss him."

"Of course they do," Jorel says. "Charlie's just a stubborn ass about things."

"I'll tell him you said that," Danny says.

Jorel just scoffs. "He knows I'm not wrong."

 

-.-

 

"You know, I never got to say thank you," Charlie shouts right in Danny's ear to be heard over the din of loud music.

"For what?" Danny asks.

They're pressed close together as they dance, though Danny's not sure they could call it dancing given how drunk and uncoordinated they are. It's fun though, and that's what matters.

"For your stupid spreadsheet," Charlie says.

"I can barely hear you," Danny says.

Charlie rolls his eyes and hauls Danny off to a table a safe distance away from the pressing crowds of people. It's only the two of them out tonight, everyone else too beat for much of an after party and if Danny's being completely honest with himself, he's not sure he really has the energy to even be here. But he wants to be, because partying with Charlie is always a good time.

"I said thanks for your stupid spreadsheet. My kids were stoked," Charlie says, and he looks more sober now that they're sitting and the lighting is better. "I'm not sure I'll be able to do it as often as you, but I'm gonna call home more now."

"Good," Danny says, nodding enthusiastically. "I just wanted to help."

"You always want to help," Charlie says. "Don't think I haven't noticed. We all have."

"What do you mean?" Danny asks.

"Ever since you came on with us two years ago. You keep acting like you got something to prove, you know? Like if you aren't constantly helping us we'll kick you out or something. You're like superman," Charlie says. "Which is cool, but don't like, wear yourself out."

"I'm fine. I..." Danny frowns as he tries to put the words together the right way. "I think I need to help people the way you need boundaries. It's what makes me happy. So don't worry about it."

"Fine, I won't but I notice. We all do," Charlie says. "Just thought you should know. So yeah. Thanks."

Danny's chest warms at the thought. "You're welcome."


End file.
